


[podfic] untitled band AU not!fic

by reena_jenkins



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Feelings, Humor, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So ages ago on twitter I was talking about band AUs because they are my favourite and I want one for every single fandom I have ever been remotely interested in (Misfits, anyone?) and then SJA came up and I was like OH GOD I NEED THIS IN MY LIFE and much of my feed agreed with me because they are great. I thought about it for a bit more, and then I wrote out a vague kind of outline, and then I promptly forgot about it, and then I was clicking through my wip folder looking for things I felt like writing, and I’m never going to properly write this so, here, have ~1k of thoughts about the good people of the Sarah Jane Adventures in a band (I still need to think up a name for them, dammit)."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] untitled band AU not!fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled band AU not!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501081) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:07:51  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(SJA\)%20_untitled%20band%20AU%20notfic_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
